Recompense
by J.Bean1
Summary: The past always comes back to haunt us and most times, it's difficult to make things right. Klaus and Elijah are determined to make things right but that is easier said than done especially concerning a grudge which has festered for decades harbored by someone who once upon a time would have done almost anything for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I just want to let you guys know from the beginning that this story is not going to be completely canon. I've had this idea for a while now, I'm going to drastically change some events and I hope you guys like it. Okay, onto the story!**

Stefan Salvatore did not know what to make of his brother's behaviour. Now this is not unusual but he is trying and failing to come up with a reason for why Damon is in maid mode. It's not like he and his brother are slobs as the boarding house is always fairly clean and due to the truce they have formed with the Mikaelsons, there was no need for Damon to spruce up the guest bedroom, and the one closest to Damon for that matter, unless...

Stefan narrowed his eyes and decided to bite the bullet, bracing himself for the worst, he asked.

"What have you done?" Damon paused then looked at his brother puzzled.

"I haven't done anything Stef."

"I'm being serious Damon. Why are you preparing a guestroom? Have you done something to piss Klaus off? Is he going after Elena or someone else we know? I told you to behave, we need this truce."

Damon scoffed but Stefan could see he was also amused and this did not inspire confidence that all was well.

"First of all, when have you ever seen me cleaning up in order to hide someone? You need to chill Stef, your brooding is making you paranoid." Damon said while giving Stefan his customary smirk.

"So what are you up to then?" Stefan asked. He realised that Damon had a point besides if something had happened, he would have heard about it by now. They never could catch a break when danger loomed.

"Well, a friend of mine is coming over to stay for a while and I want her to feel comfortable."

That was absolutely the last thing he expected to hear leave his brother's mouth. To his knowledge, Damon had no friends except maybe Alaric and Elena and even those are on the complicated side. He concluded that Damon was full of shit.

"You expect me to believe all this is for a friend? A female one at that?" Stefan asked. The disbelief quite evident in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked defensively. "She is very real and I've known her since the 70s. When you meet her tonight you'll even see that she is quite fond of me." _Not that Bonnie would ever give him the satisfaction of admitting that out loud but he just knew it._

Stefan sighed. It didn't seem like they were about to become victims of imminent peril so he decided to leave Damon and wondered what exactly was going to happen tonight. Damon's story of it being a visiting friend, female at that, just wasn't cutting it but he'll wait and see.

* * *

Caroline Forbes cannot believe her eyes. Damon is in the supermarket, on a queue about to pay for the groceries he bought. The sight is so bizarre she immediately thinks something is up. No one within their group is human except Jeremy and despite Damon's infatuation with Elena, she cannot imagine it's at the level where he is willing to go food-shopping on her behalf. The only reason why she's even in the supermarket is because she's was tasked with getting the ingredients for the bake off sale needed to raise money for a school project!

She immediately calls Stefan as she watches Damon leave with his groceries. The call connects and she doesn't even wait for a greeting.

"What the hell is going on? I'm in the supermarket and Damon just left after buying foodstuffs. Human foodstuffs! Am I the only one that finds something wrong with that picture? Please tell me nothing sinister is going on and that you guys are planning some kind of...I don't know...get together or anniversary?!" she says all of this in one breath.

"What do you mean he got human foodstuffs?" Was Stefan's reply.

"Seriously? That's all you got from my rant?" Stefan didn't sound too bothered and she's beginning to wonder if she overreacted.

"Sorry, it's just that he told me a friend of his from the 70s is visiting for a while and I just assumed she was a vampire. Now you're telling me he's buying human foodstuff."

"Wait, Damon's got a friend? A female human friend who's probably at least thirty years old? You understand if I find that hard to believe." Caroline deadpanned.

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, I said as much to him and he told me she's quite real. Apparently, she'll be here tonight and will be staying for a while."

"Okay now I'm curious. I can't imagine any human knowing Damon for that long and still willing to stick around. I bet you she's got grey hair already."

Stefan laughed. "Well you're welcome to come by tonight to find out for sure. Besides I'm not prepared to deal with whatever tonight has to offer by myself."

Caroline smiled. "You don't need to convince me to be your knight in shining armour, I need to see this for myself so I'll be there. Hey, would it be too awkward if Elena is there?"

"No, not on my part at least. I understand what she's going through and I respect her decision even though I'm not happy with the events leading up to that decision."

"Alright, I'll call her. I'm so curious, I hope it doesn't end up killing me! I'll see you tonight, bye."

Caroline hung up and thought of what she'd just learnt still finding it hard to believe. If it's even true, she curious about what sort of relationship dynamic exists between Damon and his older female human friend. She calls Elena and when she hears her greeting, she proceeds to relay the gossip.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson strode into the Mikaelson mansion and headed to the living room for a drink. High school was definitely not all she thought it would be and she was beginning to regret her decision to experience it. She walked in and found that all her brothers were in there as well. Klaus had his sketchpad with him, Elijah was reading a book and Kol was on his phone, probably familiarizing himself with all that this new world had to offer. She got her drink and slumped on the nearest couch sighing.

"What's the matter, sister?" This was from Elijah, he was the one to always inquire when he notices a change in any of them.

"Nothing, just regretting my life choices," she replied sardonically. "I miss private schooling, no extracurricular activities."

"You can still avoid the extracurricular activities or dropout like Kol did." This was the simple solution in Elijah's view.

"True, but if I do that then I wouldn't be able to enjoy making Elena and company squirm, besides being around them keeps them in check and allows me to learn things like I did today."

That got their attention.

"What did you learn? Is our tentative truce broken?" This was from Klaus but she can see that Elijah and Kol were also interested in her answer.

"No, I don't think so. I was in the supermarket gathering materials for a school project when I heard Caroline talking on the phone to Elena. She was inviting Elena over to the boarding house to meet Damon's female human friend who is arriving tonight. Apparently, he's known her since the 70s and she'll be staying there for a while."

I don't understand, how is this of any importance? Except maybe for the fact that Damon Salvatore actually has a friend he can invite for a sleepover." This was from Kola though it was more than obvious Klaus and Elijah shared his sentiments.

"Exactly. It just doesn't sound right and the others were sceptical about it as well. It could be that Damon is hatching a plan against us and the visiting friend is just a cover story or it could be true that he's got a friend coming over but it could still be for a purpose that is detrimental to us."

Rebekah could see that what she had said had gotten to them as they were all wearing contemplative looks on their faces.

"Does this mean we're crashing a party?" Kol asked jovially.

"Yes, I think we should go and introduce ourselves to the newcomer, determine if she's a threat or not. If nothing else, this could be a source of entertainment." Klaus says with a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that plainly reads that he's ready to respond in kind if at all this ends up being a threat.

Rebekah muses, with a grin on her face, that very soon she and her family would either maintain the peace or shed some blood. She is hoping for the latter, things have gotten a bit dull.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and everyone in the boarding house living room looked at one another in puzzlement. It had been a long time since anyone knocked on the boarding house door as it was common knowledge to members of their group that the door is always unlocked. Damon had left an hour and a half ago to pick his friend from the airport and even then he would have no need to knock.

Stefan sped to the door and the others were behind him just in case he needed help, he opened it to reveal the Mikaelsons, who all walked in as though they were invited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stefan asked already anxious despite the truce that was still in place to the best of his knowledge but then again the Mikaelsons were a troublesome bunch.

Klaus replied on their behalf, "we have reason to believe that a friend of Damon was going to be in town tonight, we simply came to welcome her to Mystic Falls, we even brought her a gift, a bottle of Bordeaux wine so that she can know that we're all friends here." Klaus says with a smile on his face that made Stefan uneasy.

Stefan took the wine from Klaus, meanwhile Rebekah and Kol were making themselves comfortable in the living room and since it was obvious that the Mikaelsons were not going away anytime soon, the rest of the gang ventured back into the living room.

"So tell me, what is this friend of Damon like?" Elijah directed this question to Stefan.

"I don't know, I've never met her. We don't even know her name. Damon left to get her from the airport before we could ask, we were still l stuck on the part of knowing that he has other friends besides us." Stefan replies wryly.

"I see. I find it rather odd that that you know nothing of a woman your brother has been friend with for at least thirty years." Elijah says with a look on his face that makes Stefan wary. Alaric notices his wariness and moves to join Elijah and Stefan and reaches them to hear Stefan saying that he and Damon had not always been so close for him to know who stuck around in his brother's life.

Meanwhile, Klaus engages Caroline in conversation trying to sway her to give him a chance to give her everything she desires.

Although Caroline smiles and is flattered, she gives him the same reply as always.

"All I want is Tyler and if you can remove the bounty you placed on his head then you would have given me all that I desire."

"I doubt that is true love, you only say that because you have known no other desires. Right now you're sticking with what you're familiar with but I'm a patient man when I choose to be." He says with a boyish grin that Caroline is ashamed to say affects her more than it should.

On the other side of the room is another mini group comprising of Elena, Jeremy, Rebekah and Kol with the girls engaging in passive aggressive conversation and Kol taunting Jeremy on how they can be best mates again.

* * *

The door opens and the Mikaelsons lurk behind while Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric move to the entrance to welcome Damon's guest but are somewhat taken aback as she is not what they were expecting.

They see a caramel skinned beautiful young woman with green expressive eyes who is of average height and dressed in dark skinny jeans, a blue silk top, black leather jacket and heeled boots which emphasize her femininity and power at the same time. She looked nothing like they expected her to look and it was obvious to the supernaturals in the room that the woman before them was a witch, a powerful one at that.

Before anything could be said, Rebekah's voice, full of suspicion, rang out for all to hear.

"What is going on? You two look like you've seen a ghost. Do you know her?" Everyone turned to see that Klaus and Elijah were looking at the new guest as though she were a ghostly apparition.

"Bonnie?" asked Klaus, still not believing it was the same person.

When her face displayed disgust when she looked at them, they knew it was her. Elijah suddenly felt very uncomfortable but both he and Klaus were quick to compose themselves as they had an audience.

They looked at her and several questions ran through their minds and Klaus ended up asking the most important one.

"How are you still alive?"

The young woman whom everyone now knows as Bonnie replies caustically.

"It sure as hell wasn't thanks to the both of you."

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I will provide a bit of back story in the next chapter, please let me know of any criticisms and I will take them into consideration when writing this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I want to thank those of you who have liked this story so far, I really appreciate it! I want to officially confirm that this is a Klonnie fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

An uncomfortable silence settled around them. Rebekah and Kol looked at Bonnie with open curiosity while the rest of the Mystic Falls gang looked and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Okay, the show's over. Bon Bon has got no time for this." Damon said, this was not the homecoming he was expecting. He tried to steer Bonnie away from everyone but Rebekah interrupted again.

She sped in front of them and he tensed. She dismissed him, much to his chagrin and addressed Bonnie in a low threatening voice.

"I don't know what they told you about my family but if I find out you're here to cause us harm then I'll make sure you regret ever stepping foot into this town.

Bonnie scoffed and looked Rebekah in the eyes. "I already regret coming here as I have to be subjected to their very presence," she waved her hand to where Klaus and Elijah still stood then took a step towards Rebekah so that there was only a sliver of space between them and tilted her head towards Rebekah's ear as if whispering a secret but everyone could hear her. "You shouldn't threaten me though, I might get upset."

She leaned back, smiled and Damon decided it would be better to steer the conversation towards neutral grounds.

"What are you guys even doing here? Did a new enemy suddenly materialize in the few hours I was away?" he asked sarcastically but was glad to see the tension decrease a little.

Kol decided to answer, he sensed that the arrival of this new character would lead to the end of mundane days in this town, at least for him.

"We actually came to welcome your friend to Mystic Falls and to let her know that we're here if she needs anything" he said while moving forward, he took Bonnie's hand, placed a kiss on it and gave her his best boyish grin.

Bonnie smirked then looked at Rebekah.

"You guys sure have a way of making a person feel welcome, I feel so at home right now," she replied with a sweet smile that let him know he was full of shit which only caused him to chuckle.

Before anything could be said, Klaus asked another question from his side of the room.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"I believe that's none of your business." Was the dismissive reply which angered him but he held his tongue as he did not know what to expect from this Bonnie and was not prepared to find out. Yet.

"Well I'm sure you want to settle in so we'll leave you for now, maybe we can catch up later, I have a lot of questions." He said as he and Elijah approached, looking into her eyes to see whether he would catch a glimpse of what he used to mean to her expressed in her eyes but he got nothing except cool indifference.

Damon and Bonnie stepped aside as the Mikaelsons filed out the door while the rest of the gang released breaths that they were unaware they were holding.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" asked Caroline, she felt like she had just watched a suspense filled scene of a movie.

"Everyone, this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is my baby brother Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Caroline and Jeremy." Damon said while pointing out everyone to Bonnie.

Bonnie said Hello and she got a chorus of Hi for her effort but could see that they were almost bursting at the seams to question her but were trying to be polite as they didn't know her which meant they were going to grill Damon.

Damon sensed this as well and rolled his eyes, "let me just show Bon Bon to her room before you guys put me on the witness stand for cross-examination." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure take your time," Stefan says to which Caroline raises an eyebrow in his direction but he looks at Bonnie and says "welcome to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie gives him a small nod of thanks as Damon takes her suitcase and leads her to her room talking about how she's been holding out on him.

Once Bonnie is out of earshot, the gang moves to the living room and Caroline opens the floor.

"I feel like Damon just literally brought trouble to our doorstep! He has to tell us everything about her so that we know what we're up against and how does she still look so young? I would think after knowing Klaus, Elijah and Damon, she would have a full head of white hair." Caroline says quietly while glancing up every few seconds to ensure the coast was clear, she sensed that Bonnie was not to be trifled with.

"I don't think Damon brought her here to cause trouble but things are not lining up with what he told us about her." Stefan says.

"Just because Damon didn't bring her here to cause trouble doesn't mean she doesn't have an agenda of her own that could put us all in trouble." Alaric says with a worried look on his face.

"Alaric is right, she knows Elijah and Klaus and they thought she was dead. She didn't seem too surprised to see them so she must have known they were here. It didn't seem like she was ready to make up which makes me wonder why she came in the first place." Elena says while wrapping her arms around her body, she was tired of being in danger and did not understand why Damon would be so reckless.

"I think we should wait for Damon to explain everything before we jump to conclusions." Stefan said but at the same time he wondered if Damon himself knew of all the facts.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've heard in the past few minutes." Damon said regarding what Stefan just said. He was somewhat amused with the theories they came up with.

Elena looked at Damon and asked in her best reprimanding tone which also has a hint of accusation. "Damon why did you bring her here? Who is she really? Did you bring her here for some other reason?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I already told you guys, Bonnie is my friend and she's just here to see me." If not for the fact that the many question about Bonnie were beginning to annoy him, he would have found their disbelief funny.

"Are you sure there's no catch? Did you know she knew Klaus and Elijah? How did she come to know them and why do they think she's dead." Caroline asked and she could see Alaric nodding in agreement to the questions she asked.

"Why are you guys so suspicious? When Lexi came here, I don't remember you guys giving Stefan this much grief." Damon whined not appreciating the double standards.

"Lexi didn't know Klaus or Elijah and she also doesn't have a questionable appearance." Elena snapped not liking the whole scenario.

"I don't think it's any of your business and I hope you respect your boundaries." Damon snapped back and Elena was taken aback by it, he didn't usually talk to her like that.

"Okay, let's calm down." Jeremy said not ready to watch Elena and Damon act like they were the only two people in the room, it was nauseous.

"Yeah." Caroline concurred. "Why don't you tell us something that doesn't cross any boundaries, like how you and Bonnie met for instance. Is that okay?" Caroline asked.

Damon sighed. "I can do that but it's pretty embarrassing on my part but knowing you guys I'm sure you're going to find it pretty amusing." Damon said and this caused everyone to pay attention as most of them couldn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of Damon.

"In early 1973, I approached a coven of witches for help on how to get Katherine out of the tomb ahead of schedule and they agreed to help only if I helped them capture Bonnie..."

* * *

The Mikaelsons reached their mansion and Klaus headed straight for the bar in need of a stiff drink. He did not know how to proceed with the knowledge that Bonnie was alive and since she failed to contact him or Elijah plus her attitude, he can only conclude that she figured out what he and Elijah did.

Speaking of Elijah, he looked up to see him deep in thought and Kol and Rebekah were obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Are you two going to tell us about this Bonnie character? If she's supposed to be dead presumably by your hands, why didn't you kill her once you saw her?" Rebekah asked. Impatience has always been one of her lesser qualities but she did pose a very good question for him and Elijah as they were not known for showing mercy to those who wronged them.

"We met Bonnie Bennett in Salem 1946..." Elijah began but was immediately cut off by Rebekah.

"1946?!" Rebekah exclaimed. "How is she still alive and young? I didn't sense any dark magic on her and I got really close to her."

Before Elijah could say anything, Kol added his two cents. "Rebekah is right, even though I can sense how powerful she is, the magic allowing a witch to remain young is dark and too powerful and should be taking its toll on her considering how long it's been but that is not the case. Why?"

Elijah sighed. "I don't know why but she has aged since we last saw her."

At their puzzled looks, he elaborated. "She was sixteen when we met her and eighteen when she...when we thought she died."

"What happened?" Kol asked, clearly intrigued. It was quite obvious that the relationship between Bonnie and his brothers was not antagonistic, it was a known fact that witches and vampires hardly get along and Bennett witches were known to be the most headstrong of the bunch.

"We found out that Mikael was once again too close for comfort, we had to run and tie up all loose ends. Bonnie would have slowed us down so we decided to kill her." Elijah said with the air of someone who thinks they made a good call but Kol and Rebekah could see that he was now questioning that decision.

Something stuck out to Rebekah, "Why did you consider taking her in the first place?" she asked.

"We were close, she and Niklaus were closer." Was the answer Elijah gave her and it was at this point that Klaus said something.

"I was going to turn her but you were the one who said she was better off dead." Klaus said looking accusingly at Elijah.

Elijah scoffed. "You and I both know that she would have rather died than become a vampire, irrespective of her feelings for you."

"Then how, O wise one, do you explain her being alive now? Klaus asked derisively.

"I cannot explain that but you seem to forget that she is still human, she obviously was safe from Mikael since she is still alive and we both know that if you had really thought she would be safe with us on the run then you would have brought her along." Elijah replied, he was not going to let Klaus put all the blame on him and it seemed that Klaus was forgetting he was the one to give the kill order.

Klaus tensed at Elijah's words and tensed even more when he read what his brother was not saying in his eyes. He knew it was unfair to put all the blame on Elijah but Bonnie was one of the few people who had truly accepted him for who he was and when he had ordered her death, he truly believed he was doing what was best for her. Her being alive turned that belief on its head.

Out of nowhere, Kol chuckled. "Why do you think this is funny brother? For all we know she could be plotting revenge against them and me and you could end up suffering collateral damage." Rebekah asked although she did find the situation a bit amusing.

"Come on 'Bekah, I don't think this has ever happened before at least during the times I've been undaggered. It would be fun to see how this new script in our lives plays out don't you think?" Kol asked with a grin on his face which Rebekah reciprocated.

Klaus and Elijah were not amused.

"You're right Kol. Now I wonder how she came to know Salvatore, maybe she was close with him too." Rebekah laughed when Klaus tensed at the implication behind what she said.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had planned to update sooner. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Once again, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

 **A/N/: First of all I want to apologize to you all for taking so long to update this story. I really appreciate the love this story has received so far and I'm hoping you all continue to love it!**

"In early 1973, I approached a coven of witches for help on how to get Katherine out of the tomb ahead of schedule and they agreed to help only if I helped them capture Bonnie..."

"I'm surprised they agreed to help you. Witches don't usually concern themselves with the personal agendas of vampires unless it affects the balance." Stefan rudely interrupted.

Damon did not appreciate the interruption but decided to humour his brother.

"You never cease to amaze me Stef and unless you spent your entire vampire existence in a coffin then you should know that not every witch or warlock cares about maintaining the balance. Besides, you should also know that I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell them why I wanted the tomb opened. I just told them I needed help opening a magically sealed tomb and that I was willing to pay for their service."

Stefan nodded to show his understanding. "Good. No more stupid question until I finish the story. Okay?" Damon said condescendingly and everyone glared at him but remained quiet.

"Now where was I? Yes. They told me to capture her alive and they would help to unseal the tomb. First time I saw her, I immediately thought it was going to be a piece of cake. She looked so young and innocent and I immediately equated that with inexperience. Needless to say, it was one of the worst mistakes of my life." Damon chuckled remembering how stupid it was of him to underestimate her.

"I followed her to an abandoned house and I remember thinking she just made my job a whole lot easier when all of a sudden she attacked me. Turns out she had lured me to her own personal torture home -"

"She tortured you?! How are you now friends?!" this came from Elena who had a befuddled expression on her face.

Damon sighed. "What did I say about stupid questions Elena?"

"It's not a stupid question, I'm just -"

"If you would just chill until I finished the story then all your stupid questions will be answered. Unless you prefer to fill in the gaps with your imagination." Damon retorted.

Elena was taken aback with his response and briefly wondered if he was angry with her, he was being unnecessarily mean but before she could question it, Caroline intervened.

"There's no need for that Damon. Just keep on telling us how she kicked your ass, I bet this is the best part of the story. She said and everyone, except Elena, shared a laugh at Damon's expense.

Damon scoffed good-naturedly. "Trust me, it wasn't fun at all. She had attacked me with an aneurysm which knocked me out cold." At their surprised expression, he added. "Yeah. It was that potent."

"By the time I came to, I was shackled to a wall and feeling weaker than a newborn. She was sitting in front of me, a glass of scotch in one hand and in the other she held a spray bottle which I learned the hard way had vervain in it. She told me the reason I felt so weak was because I had vervain in my system and then she asked me why I was following her. When I tried to be my usual charming sarcastic self, she sprayed my face with vervain –"

Alaric, Jeremy and Caroline laughed.

"Damn, she sounds crazy." Jeremy said and when Damon glared at him, he added. "What? You said no stupid questions, I don't remember asking a question."

"Why did the witches want her though? Stefan asked and at Damon's annoyed look, "I don't think that qualifies as a stupid question."

"Yeah. Why did they want her?" Caroline reiterated.

"Why are you guys so impatient?" Damon bemoaned but then sighed. "I'll only answer that because Bonnie asked me the same question during my...interrogation."

 _That's one way of putting it,_ Elena thought to herself.

"So, at the time, I didn't know why they wanted her and frankly I didn't care because I thought it was going to be a simple snatch and grab. Anyways, when the vervain spray wasn't helping in making me talk, she decided to boil my blood from the inside." At Caroline and Elena's horrified expression, he said:

"Yeah. It was terrible and when I couldn't take feeling like a volcano, I told her it was the coven that wanted her and as you can imagine, at this stage, I was curious enough to ask why they wanted her."

Their expressions urged him to continue and he couldn't help being amused.

"She told me the witches had asked her to share the secret behind her youthful looks. They were intrigued because as far as they knew, dark magic was what granted youthful looks and they could not sense any from Bonnie and whatever magic she was using also kept her strong and healthy. They wanted the same for themselves. However when Bonnie refused, they decided that harvesting her blood and performing a blood ritual would get them the same result."

"Wow." This came from Alaric and Damon could see that his inner geek was already processing the information.

"Then she asked me why I was helping the coven. I tried to be vague but when she started to heat my blood again, I told her it was because I wanted to free the woman I loved from misery." They could still detect a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"By the time I told her all about Katherine, she began to laugh. She told me I had been conned, that Katherine wasn't in some tomb. I still remember the look of pity she gave me when I denied her allegations."

"She told me she was going to let me go and see for myself that I've been played for a fool. She thought it was ample punishment for trying to abduct her. She unshackled my hands, held them and told me to think of Katherine. After a while, she told me to go to some restaurant in Memphis around midday in a fortnight and act normal. She spelled my ring and instructed me to repeat some words before I enter the restaurant as it would alter my appearance. Then she unshackled my legs and told me to leave." His voice had gone sombre and they could see that he was reliving the moment so they didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"As you can imagine, I didn't know what to make of her behaviour especially when I believed she was wrong and I was right. When I asked her why she was doing it, she said that the truth will hurt more than any punishment she could think of for my actions."

"In a fortnight, at midday, I had recited the words she instructed and was sitting in the restaurant looking like every other Tom, Dick and Harry. I even ordered a drink and food and whilst I was enjoying my drink, she walked in. Katherine walked in like she owned the place and sat with some guy and they began chit chatting like old friends." Damon sneered.

"At first, I thought it was some magic trick Bonnie had done but her mannerisms were still the same, she smiled the same way and she sounded the same and I knew it was no magic trick. My poor little heart broke into a million pieces and I didn't know what to do with myself so I just ate my food when it was brought, paid when I was done eating and left."

"That's why you were not surprised when she eventually showed up here." Stefan said.

"Yeah. I went back to look for Bonnie and ended up helping her to neutralize the last of the witches. When I asked her how she knew about Katherine, she told me they share a common past and that she keeps track of everything that has to do with that past."

"Klaus." Stefan says.

"I suppose so. Anyways, since then, we got to know each other and became close friends, I'll even go as far as to say we're best friends and we've kept in touch ever since. I found out that she was born in 1929, she was 18 when she performed the spell that keeps her looking like she does, she said she did it because she thought she had found someone to spend forever with and before you interrupt me, the reason she doesn't look 18 is because she's aged every 12 years since she cast the spell and that folks is the end of my story." Damon said dropping the proverbial mic and smirked when he saw the look on their faces.

 **A/N: I was going to continue this chapter by writing about Bonnie's back-story with Klaus and Elijah but I decided to do that in the next chapter. I had promised in my other story that I would update this story before the end of the month so here it is! Hope you enjoy reading this, let me know what you think!**


End file.
